The Level 50 and Beyond Guide Part 1.
The Level 50 and Beyond Guide Pt 1. By Envoy After what seems like an eternity players reach level 50 after a painful grind. What new players fail to realize is that the gameplay mechanics change dramatically. When players were below level 50 their "to next level (TNL) experience" requirements were always visible in front of them (visible by the moving yellow bar on the top left of their screen), now at level 50 the TNL bar is essentially gone and now they must focus on gaining access to all the maps, which is done through a progression of gaining more and more experience for each progressing map. Therefore players must do everything they can to optimize their rate of experience gaining, this is done through smart decisions regarding the setup of their character, the choosing (or not choosing) of training partners, the maps they train on, and the style of how they train. One crucial gameplay mechanism is in play at level 50 in contrast to below level 50, that is the role of spells. Before level 50 spells were important, but very much optional, and for many classes, spells did not contribute a large amount to their success or rate of experience. At level 50 spells are the sole means of dealing damage, this is why the difficulty of the game changes dramatically at level 50. At level 50 even the weakest of monsters can hit 10 times as much as monsters a player would encounter at level 40-45, and exhibit nearly 5 times as much health. Players must get their spells, spells can be acquired through three methods: Purchasing their main attack spell from their spell vendor in patrian or ipcus, acquiring through defeating the spell boss within ghost town (south of the forest of forgiveness, which is southeast of the road to ipcus), or defeating Punchy within punchy's playhouse. Players who do not have spells cannot defeat these bosses, and must rely on other players to do so (for example, punchy has a range of 2 and can hit 1 any player, regardless of health). As previously mentioned spells are the basis for level 50 gameplay, so how does one optimize spell usage? This is done as previously stated by clever leverage of equipment and knowledge of monsters and maps. Each class naturally suits one specific trait, what I mean by this is that one specific trait (dex, strength, stamina, intelligence) influences their efficiency more so than the rest, and typically players opt for enhancing this single trait (even to the detriment of others). This is called a favorable trade off. For melee based classes strength generally will impact their attack damage the most as their spells are based upon attack damage and strength improves attack damage. As a rough rule 500 str will add 100% damage, therefore it will double any players damage. Regarding this knaves benefit the most, their spells and equipment will deal more damage. Swordsmen begin with only one attack spell (compared to knaves who start with 2). Fists are special in that strength should be properly balanced with other attributes that can enhance their damage, for example melee damage increase items, melee crit increase items, and haste (attack speed) items in specific combinations could outweight a slightly higher strength level. Fists are encouraged to actively test for this. For non-melee based classes intelligence is often sought and maximized, as 10 intelligence will increase spell damage by 1%, and spell damage will further multiply the effect of their spells. For mystics and bards this means enhanced damage for all spells, and for priests this means improved healing for the same amount of mana. Items that increase spell crit can also be extremely useful, however a favourable tradeoff must be sought after, as there will always be a trade off between items with high spell damage and those with spell crit enhancements. After players have gotten their spells, equipment must be found to improve their spells. For knaves a darkened dagger from Dark forest bosses can be sought, players should try to acquire one with strength. For swordsmen a similar recommendation can be made (except for a darkened sword in place of a dagger). For all classes, visiting ghost town and regularly killing bosses for drops will help. In ghost town there is gear that is available for all classes, and most accessories from there are not class specific, so there is a high chance if something good drops a player can use it. Beginning at lvl 50 there is a few training maps, there is: Ghost town, Dank and Dark Hallway, and Renegade hideout being the regular maps, if players have access to event maps they should go there as they usually offer greater experience (or better ratios of monster health to experience). Renegade hideout and dank hallway (the map on the left of renegade hideout) is a great spot for knaves due to the lack of range from monsters. Knaves who have enough gear to 1 hit kill monsters using Fearsome lash might perfer renegade hideout, if players struggle with any of these maps punchys playhouse or dark forest can be good. For mages any map can really be chosen, but the optimal choice is likely dark hallway (on the right of renegade hallway) this is because the map is small (therefore there is less time spent searching for monsters, and more time spent killing them), excellent respawn rate, and these monsters giving the highest amount of experience per kill. Swordsman who have some decent gear can aid mystics or knaves by helping gather monsters and this will help mystics kill faster (by the herd spell acid cloud) or by knaves spending less time kiting and making better usage of fearsome lash. Priests at this level of sold only really can help knaves not die, and mystics be able to regen their spells. Bards can only assist mystics at this sold by giving them additional spell damage, enhancing their rate of experience gaining. When all classes reach 50 million experience, they can enter pirates cove (accessible through the cave in pirates landing). Within pirates cove is two bosses which drop a set for each class, as well as a crown which can greatly assist any class. Mystics and knaves benefit most from these crowns. Pirates cove offers many upgrades, for mystics there is a robe that can help them cast spells easier, for priests there is items with spell crit, for knaves there is a new weapon, and for swordsmen there is a set with superior health and defence Pirates cove also is a great, great map for gaining experience, this map is large and filled with monsters therefore having a swordsman and a party who can heal him can be great. In fact experience in pirates cove is so good that it could possibly be the best map for many players until 200 mil sold. Next up...the road to serpentenia...and vita genero...in Part 2.